


The Butler's Pole

by Liana_DS



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Crime, Family, Law, Marriage
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leeteuk adalah kepala pelayan di Kediaman Kim. Profesionalismenya membuatnya sangat protektif terhadap Kim Kibum, majikannya. Semua penjahat yang mengancam sang majikan akan ditumpasnya. Akan tetapi, ia bertemu dengan satu penjahat paradoksikal yang mematahkan teori kutub positif-negatifnya. Potongan puzzle dari sang penjahat akan membawa Leeteuk pada kisah kegelapan, cahaya, dan zona abu-abu. Post for Mars Challenge, kategori Companionship dan Not-Gary-Stu ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clash

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Han Geng, Kang Sora dan semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya milik saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

Leeteuk tidak mempercayai apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Kepala pelayan berusia 32 tahun itu baru saja memasuki ruangan tuannya untuk membawakan _mille-feuille_ sebagai teman minum teh. Dan apa yang ia temukan?

Seorang pria yang dua minggu lalu terlibat baku tembak dengannya.

“Mau apa kau?” Emosi Leeteuk jadi tak terkontrol karena merasakan aura mengancam dari si tamu. Ia menyangga nampannya dengan satu tangan, lalu menarik pistol dari dalam jas seragamnya. Pria di depannya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dua moncong senjata api bertemu, tetapi tak satupun peluru keluar. Keduanya sama-sama ragu untuk menembak, walaupun mereka ingin sekali melakukannya.

“Tenang, Leeteuk _-ssi_. Tak sopan memperlakukan tamu seperti itu. Masukkan lagi senjatamu.” Kim Kibum, majikan muda Leeteuk, menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Leeteuk mengangguk patuh dan mengembalikan senjatanya ke balik jas. Pandangannya tak juga lepas dari sang tamu, seorang pria tinggi berkontur wajah tajam dengan tatapan fokus khas penembak jitu. Kibum menunjuk tamunya itu dengan telapak tangan. “Dia adalah rekan kerjamu, pelayan baruku.”

Leeteuk tersentak. Orang ini akan menjadi rekan kerjanya? Lucu. Rasanya mereka baru saja saling menyerang, kini sudah harus bekerja sama. Kelihatannya hidup Leeteuk akan sulit setelah ini. Lihat saja; ia dan sang tamu sudah bertukar pandangan marah.

Namun, resolusi akhirnya tercapai di antara Leeteuk dan tamu Kibum, biarpun terpaksa.  Si tamu membungkukkan tubuh jangkungnya dan memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa Korea yang terdengar sedikit berbeda.

“Saya Han Geng, staf baru di Kediaman Kim. Saya harap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik ke depannya.”

***

**-Dua minggu sebelumnya-**

_Pesta di Kediaman Jung yang super mewah tidak menghilangkan kewaspadaan Kim Kibum sama sekali. Ia hanya berpura-pura meneguk anggurnya untuk menghormati tuan rumah; ia tak ingin mabuk saat ini. Tidak saat putri tunggal Keluarga Jung menjadi incaran musuh tak terlihat. Gadis itu harus selamat atau Kibum tak akan mendapatkan bayarannya. Beruntung, hingga saat ini, gadis Jung masih berdiri dengan anggun di sisi ayahnya, menikmati pesta._

_Ada moncong senjata yang terarah ke kepala gadis itu dari balik sebuah tirai di lantai dua._

_“Leeteuk-_ ssi, _aku melihatnya. Arah jam sepuluh.”_

_Seorang pria bermata topaz yang berdiri di belakang Kibum mengangguk. “Dimengerti.”_

_Dalam sepersekian detik, Leeteuk, sang pria mata topaz, telah menepis peluru yang terarah ke kepala si gadis Jung dengan garpu yang ia lemparkan._

_Mendengar letusan senjata, semua orang terkejut dan panik. Suasana kacau, tetapi Kibum dan Leeteuk tidak terbawa. Mereka berlari menuju si gadis Jung yang sedang berlutut sambil menjerit ketakutan. Kibum menepuk bahu gadis itu dan mengatakan padanya untuk tenang. Tepat setelahnya, lampu kristal yang menerangi ruang pesta pecah—ditembak oleh sang penjahat untuk menggelapkan ruangan._

_“Ini taktik penculikan yang sangat murahan,” gumam Kibum, dengan cepat membiasakan diri dalam kegelapan, “Leeteuk-_ ssi _, di mana dia?”_

_Layaknya kamera yang memiliki modus malam, Leeteuk dengan cepat memindai sekeliling. Ia menangkap pergerakan abnormal dari tirai dekat jendela teratas._

_Benar saja._

_“Tuan Muda, menunduk!”_

_Refleks, Kibum menarik sang klien ke sisinya dan melingkarkan lengannya pada gadis itu, protektif. Ia merunduk kemudian, seiring dengan bunyi peluru yang berdesingan, milik Leeteuk dan milik musuh. Orang-orang berteriak dan situasi semakin berantakan. Kibum tahu akan banyak korban tak bersalah yang jatuh jika situasi ini tidak dihindari. “Kita keluar. Dia bisa melukai orang lain di sini.” komandonya._

_“Dia mungkin saja akan menyandera seseorang jika kita mencoba melarikan Nona Jung, Tuan Muda.” Leeteuk terlihat ragu. Kibum menatap bawahannya nanar. “Turuti saja aku.”_

_Tatapan melumpuhkan sang tuan muda berhasil membuat Leeteuk tunduk. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat._

_Satu lagi peluru dimuntahkan dari senjata musuh. Gadis Jung gemetar. Peluru itu menyerempet lengan Kibum dan lukanya mengucurkan darah yang sangat mengerikan bagi gadis polos itu. Tidak bagi Kibum; luka serupa ia dapat hampir setiap hari, jadi ia menganggap luka itu biasa saja._

_Leeteuk berusaha untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan Kibum. Dalam pekerjaannya sebagai ‘pemburu’ bersama Kibum, Leeteuk harus mengutamakan klien, jadi ia sementara harus menggeser perannya sebagai kepala pelayan sekaligus pelindung Kibum._

_Kibum terus melindungi gadis Jung bersama Leeteuk yang berlari di belakang. Musuh mereka mengejar, tetapi tidak menembak selama di ruangan. Barulah setelah tiba di taman, orang itu menembak lagi. Leeteuk membelokkan peluru orang itu berkali-kali dengan pelurunya, lalu mengarahkan senjatanya pada kaki musuh. Sayang, lawan Leeteuk sangat cepat. Ia menghindar dan berlari secepat kilat menuju targetnya. Kibum sedikit terkejut karena tahu-tahu, orang itu berada di dekatnya. Moncong senapan terarah pada mata violet si gadis Jung._

_Hal berikutnya terjadi dengan cepat._

_Pria yang hampir menghancurkan mata si gadis Jung tersungkur ke tanah. Tanpa basa-basi, Leeteuk menembak sisi leher musuhnya di titik yang tidak vital. Teriakan kesakitan lolos dari bibir pria itu—dan darahnya bermuncratan semakin banyak. Gadis Jung menjerit lagi. Kibum membekapnya dengan tampang bosan. “Kau memecahkan gendang telingaku, Nona.” ujarnya, lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke atas, menutup mata si gadis Jung supaya si cantik tidak melihat banjir darah itu lebih lama. “Borgol.” perintah Kibum pada Leeteuk. Dengan cekatan, Leeteuk mengunci pergerakan musuhnya dan memborgol pria itu._

_Grep!_

_Leeteuk terkesiap. Tangannya tiba-tiba saja diremat dengan kuat oleh musuhnya, padahal musuh sudah dalam keadaan terborgol. Leeteuk mengerang; ia bisa merasakan beberapa otot terpelintir di dalam. Sekali lagi, Leeteuk hendak menembak pria yang ia bekuk, tetapi pria itu menepis tangannya dan membuat pistol Leeteuk terlempar jauh. Rantai borgolnya putus._

Tangannya terbebas dari borgol?, _mata Leeteuk melebar,_ Dia...

_Leeteuk tak sempat berpikir lebih jauh karena si ‘tahanan’ memukul sisi tubuhnya setelah mengubah posisi jadi terlentang. Giliran Leeteuk yang tersungkur. Posisi hampir berbalik, tetapi Kibum segera meraih senjata mematikan dari balik jasnya._

_Sebatang jarum panjang tipis._

_Dengan obat bius._

_Jarum Kibum menancap tepat di leher belakang si penjahat. Pria itu terbelalak, tak siap dengan serangan kejutan ini. Leeteuk mencuri momen dan mengembalikan keadaan. Ia mengeluarkan satu borgol lagi—tak menyangka ia akhirnya menggunakan borgol cadangan itu—dan mengunci pergerakan tangan musuh dengan benda itu. Percuma, sebenarnya. Toh musuh sudah kehilangan kesadaran. Ia tak mungkin melawan._

_Kibum memencet tombol merah di sisi kanan ponselnya. “Aku sudah menelepon polisi. Tugas kita selesai, Leeteuk-_ ssi _.”_

_Leeteuk tidak  beranjak dari posisinya yang sedang menahan kepala si penjahat supaya terus tertelungkup. Lawannya satu ini agak tak terduga dan Leeteuk mengantisipasi serangan yang mungkin akan dilancarkan._

_“Aku bilang, tugas kita sudah selesai, Leeteuk-_ ssi _.” ulang Kibum. Leeteuk mendongak dengan raut wajah bersalah karena sudah ‘menyeleweng’ dari perintah. “Maafkan saya, Tuan, pria ini...”_

_“Dia sudah tidak berbahaya, bahkan jika dia sadar. Thiopental memberi efek melemahkan lebih lama daripada anestesi, jadi tidak masalah,” sahut Kibum, lalu menghembuskan napas panjang, “Aku tak mengira akhirnya harus pakai larutan terlarang itu juga...”_

_“Tapi dia bisa melukai Tuan Muda lagi. Serangannya sulit ditebak...”_

_“Lepaskan dia,” Kibum menekankan, “Kalau kau menahannya, aku tak bisa melakukan identifikasi.”_

_Dengan berat hati, Leeteuk melangkah ke samping, sementara Kibum maju dan mengangkat wajah pria yang sudah pingsan itu. “Lindungi Nona Jung.”_

_Bagaimana mungkin Leeteuk melindungi orang lain jika yang ingin ia lindungi hanya Kibum?_

_Tak sampai lima menit sejak ditelpon, polisi setempat telah datang. Kibum sudah merekam secara detil penampilan orang yang menarget penerus Keluarga Jung itu berkat ingatan fotografisnya. Polisi meringkus orang itu. Keluarga Jung kembali aman dan malam sibuk Kibum serta Leeteuk berakhir._

Orang yang diringkus polisi itu adalah Han Geng dan dia ada di Kediaman Kim sekarang karena Kibum, entah atas pertimbangan apa. Yang jelas, mulai saat itu, Leeteuk harus terus berjaga.

***  

Sesuai perintah Kibum, Leeteuk mengajarkan pada Han Geng dasar-dasar untuk menjadi pelayan yang baik. Han Geng belajar dengan cepat untuk seorang _newbie_ , padahal Leeteuk sendiri butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk bisa masuk _mansion_ Kim dan melayani Kibum.

“Terima kasih tehnya, Hankyung _-ssi_. Boleh kupanggil begitu?” tanya Kibum, suatu siang saat menikmati tehnya di sela mengerjakan laporan untuk kepolisian.

“Ya, Tuan Muda.” jawab Han Geng setengah hati, lalu meletakkan poci teh tanpa suara di atas meja, di samping piring porselen. Kibum melirik sejenak poci teh yang ‘tenang’ itu. “Ini baru dua hari dan kau sudah bisa meletakkan peralatan makan tanpa bersuara. Apa kau benar-benar seorang pembunuh bayaran sebelumnya? Kau terlalu halus.”

Leeteuk tampaknya tak senang dengan pujian yang menurutnya salah arah itu. Secara tersirat, dia berusaha untuk menyelamatkan nama baiknya yang hampir diseret Han Geng.

“Seorang yang mahir karena terlatih dan karena berbakat tentu berbeda, Tuan Muda.”

Han Geng membelalakkan matanya sedikit pada Leeteuk, marah. Kibum malah tertawa kecil saat suasana di antara pelayan-pelayannya menegang. “Ya, aku mengerti,” satu-satunya pemuda di ruangan itu (ya, karena dua lainnya _pria_ ) meletakkan cangkirnya, “Kalian boleh pergi sekarang. Nanti kalau ada perlu, aku panggil lagi.”

Leeteuk dan Han Geng membungkukkan tubuh mereka, mohon diri. Mereka hendak keluar ruangan ketika Kibum menghentikan Leeteuk dengan kata-katanya.

“Leeteuk _-ssi_ , ada baiknya kau mulai berhenti membaca buku dongeng. Hidup kita tidak semudah itu ditebak, jadi jangan gunakan kisah-kisah itu untuk acuan pikirmu.”

Leeteuk tak mengerti, tetapi tetap mengangguk.

Sekeluarnya dari ruangan, Leeteuk berucap dingin pada stafnya. “Kalau seorang penjahat dibawa ke rumah ini, berarti Tuan Muda punya rencana besar yang mungkin memanfaatkan penjahat itu. Ia tidak mungkin menarik seorang penjahat semata-mata karena rasa iba.”

“Saya tahu,” sahut Han Geng, membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah berbeda, “Kita hanya akan menjadi rekan kerja selama satu bulan. Setelah Tuan Muda Kim itu mendapatkan yang ia ingin, dia akan melepaskan saya dan memberikan _reward_ yang pantas. Kemudian, kita bisa berpisah dan saling melupakan.”

***

Dini hari.

_“Kumohon hentikanlah. Aku sudah tidak bisa melihatmu terluka lagi. Lagipula, korbanmu juga punya kehidupan yang harus mereka bina—mereka tak seharusnya mati secepat itu.”_

_“Kau juga tidak boleh mati secepat itu. Aku harus membunuh atau kau akan dibunuh oleh_ mereka _.”_

 _“Tidak akan,_ Ge, _aku yakin. Karena itu, keluarlah dari pekerjaan ini, ya?”_

_“Jika aku bisa, aku pasti lakukan itu dari dulu, tetapi aku juga memikirkan keselamatanmu kalau aku keluar...”_

_“_ Ge _, kumohon...”_

Tiba-tiba, Han Geng melihat manusia di depannya terbakar. Manusia itu— _wanita_ itu—menjerit dan meneriakkan nama Han Geng, yang tidak bisa meraihnya karena panas api. Kemudian, wanita itu menghilang sebagai abu.

“Ah!”

Pekikan ketakutan Han Geng tak terlalu keras, tetapi kamar pelayan sedang sunyi karena semua penghuninya tertidur (awalnya). Jadi, suara samar pun bisa terdengar jelas di sini. Leeteuk, yang (dipaksa) berbagi kamar dengan Han Geng, terbangun dan berbalik. Dilihatnya Han Geng terduduk di ranjang dengan dahi dan leher berpeluh, tersengal-sengal. “Kenapa?” tanya Leeteuk pada rekannya di ranjang sebelah.

“Tidak ada apa-apa.” Han Geng mengusap lehernya.

Leeteuk tahu bahwa Han Geng tidak baik-baik saja dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Setelah satu hari yang melelahkan, haruskah istirahat Leeteuk diusik oleh mimpi buruk (mantan) musuhnya? Han Geng toh bukan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidup Leeteuk. Akhirnya, Leeteuk memunggungi Han Geng lagi dan kembali tidur. Ia tak tahu bahwa Han Geng memikirkan sesuatu yang bahkan tak dipikirkan kepala pelayan paling setia sekalipun.

***

Hubungan Han Geng dan Leeteuk tidak membaik, terlebih saat Leeteuk mengetahui bahwa Han Geng ditunjuk oleh Kibum untuk menjadi peresensinya. Tugas peresensi adalah memilih buku-buku yang bisa dimasukkan ke koleksi perpustakaan Kim (yang harus merupakan buku hukum dengan validitas data tinggi) dan membuat resensi—kumpulan alasan kenapa buku itu dipilih—secara tertulis. Tugas itu bukan tugas main-main. Leeteuk merasa Han Geng tidak cukup mampu melakukannya. Tidak mengherankan jika Leeteuk tertawa meremehkan di penghujung minggu karena Han Geng tidak membawakan apa-apa untuk Kibum. Leeteuk cukup beradab untuk memelankan tawanya, tetapi Han Geng tetap memandangnya tak suka. Kibum sendiri mengacuhkan Leeteuk. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa alasan Han Geng tidak membawakan buku untuknya.

“Saya yakin Anda pasti sudah mengerti mengenai isi buku-buku hukum saat ini. Mereka hanya membahas detil-detil kebijakan yang digunakan untuk menjerat tersangka, juga mengenai hal remeh-temeh tentang pentingnya hukum yang sudah terlalu sering kita dengar.”

“Hukum memang penting dan bukan hal remeh-temeh.” sahut Leeteuk, terdengar menjatuhkan. Kibum mengangkat tangannya. “Tak apa. Lanjutkan, Hankyung _-ssi_.”

“Buku-buku yang penting Anda miliki adalah yang membahas tentang rehabilitasi, bukan melulu hukum yang menjerakan. Orang semakin sulit jera di jaman ini. Sebaliknya, jika orang-orang ini dipahamkan tentang diri mereka, mereka akan tahu apa alasan mereka untuk tidak lagi melakukan kejahatan. Ini memang sulit, tetapi lebih menarik untuk Anda pelajari.”

Kibum mengangguk-angguk mengerti. “Alasan itu bisa diterima,” dan dia tersenyum, “tetapi sepertinya itu menggambarkan keinginanmu sendiri.”

Han Geng diam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan dengan wajah minim ekspresi seperti sebelumnya. “Keinginan saya hanya lepas dari tempat ini, tidak terlalu muluk.”

“Hankyung _-ssi_ , tolong jaga bicara Anda!”

“Tidak, tidak apa-apa,” Kibum mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya, “Kata-katanya tidak akan membunuhku, jadi tak perlu dijaga. Hankyung _-ssi_ , silahkan kembali.”

Han Geng melangkah keluar ruangan.

“Hingga punggungnya menghilang dari pandangan pun, kau masih menatapnya benci,” Kibum beralih pada Leeteuk, “Apakah kau tak pernah belajar memaafkan dan melupakan?”

“Maafkan saya, tetapi saya sangat sulit menerima kehadirannya. Bukan saya menentang keputusan Anda untuk menerimanya, hanya... ah, maksud saya,” Leeteuk kesulitan mengungkapkan penolakannya karena begitu bencinya ia pada Han Geng, “dia adalah orang yang menyakiti Tuan Muda. Ia juga berniat membunuh seorang gadis yang tak berdosa atas dasar bayaran. Ia tak kapabel melakukan tugas-tugas pelayan. Saya yakin, Anda pasti punya rencana lain menjadikannya pelayan di sini, bukan? Tidak sekedar berbaik hati padanya?”

“Benar katamu. Aku mengeluarkannya dari penjara karena punya keinginan tersendiri.” Kibum membalik halaman bukunya. Leeteuk berharap kalimat Kibum berlanjut. Sayangnya tidak. Pemuda itu memotong _cheesecake_ nya yang belum habis. Ia berdiri dan menempelkan potongan manis itu di bibir Leeteuk, menyuruh sang kepala pelayan memakannya. Kikuk, Leeteuk menerima suapan Kibum dan mengunyah perlahan.

“Enak, tidak?” tanya Kibum. Leeteuk mengangguk; koki tua Ahn masih sangat mahir, walaupun umurnya sudah kepala lima.

“Menurutmu masuk akal kalau orang sejahat Hankyung _-ssi_ membuat kue ini?”

Leeteuk terdiam. Kibum menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang misterius, kemudian. Ia duduk kembali dan memakan potongan _cake_ berikutnya.

“Kue yang dibuat dengan niat jahat tak pernah terasa semanis ini, Leeteuk _-ssi_.”

***

Matahari telah terbenam dan kata-kata Kibum masih terus terngiang di telinga Leeteuk. Niat jahat yang manis, ya? Apakah maksudnya Kibum ingin mempergunakan kekuatan Han Geng untuk menjalankan sebuah pekerjaan besar? Itu sangat menyedihkan; lalu apa fungsi Leeteuk di _mansion_ itu? Selama ini, Leeteuk-lah tangan kanan Kibum dalam menjalankan pekerjaan sebagai penyelidik. Apakah posisi itu akan berpindah pada Han Geng?

 _Tidak. Tidak begitu. Keluarnya Han Geng dari penjara pasti hanya bersifat sementara. Dia tak akan mengambil posisiku di_ mansion _ini: di samping Tuan Muda._

Leeteuk memasuki kamarnya dan kaget. Han Geng yang berada dalam kamar itupun sama. Pasalnya, Han Geng sedang berganti pakaian dan Leeteuk masuk di saat Han Geng baru melepas kemejanya. Keduanya terpaku agak lama, lalu Han Geng mengenakan kemeja longgar yang ia gunakan untuk tidur sembari tertawa miring. “Anda tak pernah melihat punggung laki-laki yang lebar? Sesekali Anda perlu bercermin dan memperlebar punggung Anda sendiri.”

Leeteuk melangkah santai dan menutup kamar dari dalam. “Saya hanya heran, apa Anda pernah tahu fungsi kamar mandi? Atau Anda tak pernah melihatnya? Ada di sebelah sana, Hankyung _-ssi_ ; itu tempat untuk berganti pakaian.”

Han Geng mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat, menahan marah, seperti biasanya.

“Siapa yang baru saja menghajarmu?” tanya Leeteuk. Han Geng tak menduga akan mendapatkan pertanyaan ini. _Pasti karena ia melihat bekas-bekas luka di punggungku,_ pikirnya. Ya, tadi saat Leeteuk memasuki kamar, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah punggung Han Geng yang ‘dihiasi’ bekas sayatan dan luka tembak. Ini tentu memancing keingintahuan. Penjahat-penjahat seperti Han Geng bekerja dengan rapi, jadi mustahil jika mereka memperoleh luka-luka sekacau itu.

“Orang yang berhati dingin seperti Anda tak akan paham dari mana luka ini berasal, meskipun saya menjelaskan.” jawab Han Geng pada akhirnya.

“Andalah yang berhati dingin,” balas Leeteuk, tak terima, “Anda pembunuh yang tak mau memilah korban. Asal ada yang mau membayar tinggi untuk satu kepala, Anda langsung menghabisi targetnya, bukan? Siapa sebenarnya yang tak punya jiwa?”

“Anda dan saya sama-sama tidak memiliki jiwa,” Han Geng berbaring dan menaikkan selimutnya tanpa memandang Leeteuk, “Jiwa kita sudah dikendalikan oleh seseorang secara tidak langsung, sehingga kita rela melakukan apa saja demi pengendali jiwa kita itu. Anda belum menyadarinya, bukan?”

Leeteuk tak menjawab. Han Geng pun tak mengharapkan jawaban, tetapi pertanyaannya cukup serius hingga membuat Leeteuk merenungkannya.

_Pengendali jiwaku? Siapa dia?_

***

Penghujung minggu adalah jadwal belanja. Akhir pekan ini, Leeteuk turun tangan langsung dalam urusan belanja dan bukan _maid_ nya. Daftar panjang kebutuhan yang harus dibeli menuntun Leeteuk berkeliling kota. Perjalanan yang ia tempuh agak panjang, tetapi cukup melegakan karena Han Geng tidak menyertainya. Pria yang baru Leeteuk ketahui berasal dari Cina itu (yang menjelaskan keanehan bahasa Koreanya) akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak memasuki ranah kerja Leeteuk. Ini karena Kibum, tentunya. _Tuan Muda sendiri susah bergaul, tetapi ia malah memintaku untuk akrab dengan rekan kerjaku,_ keluh Leeteuk pada suatu hari secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Tak masalah. Tinggal satu minggu menuju akhir ‘bulan neraka’ ini dan Leeteuk akan terbebas dari pria jangkung itu selamanya.

“Ah!”

Karena sedang tidak fokus, Leeteuk menubruk seorang wanita muda yang berjalan di sampingnya. Jalanan cukup sempit saat diadakan pasar pagi seperti sekarang karena para penduduk yang sedang berlibur tumpah-ruah di sana. Yah, sebenarnya Leeteuk bisa saja pergi ke tempat belanja yang lebih nyaman, tetapi sebagai kepala pelayan yang (kadang, terlampau) ekonomis, Leeteuk lebih menyukai belanja di pasar pagi ini. Alhasil, ia harus rela berdesakan dengan pengunjung lain, termasuk wanita satu ini. Belanjaan mereka sama-sama terjatuh, tetapi beruntung, tidak ada dari mereka yang rugi: belanjaan mereka tidak terkotori tanah sama sekali, masih terlindung kantungnya.

“Maafkan saya, Tuan, maafkan saya...” Wanita muda itu membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali ke arah Leeteuk, lalu dengan cepat memunguti belanjaan Leeteuk yang lebih berantakan keadaannya daripada miliknya. Dengan keramahan yang biasa, Leeteuk mengiyakan, kemudian menerima belanjaannya dari wanita itu. Baru Leeteuk menyadari bahwa wanita muda belia di depannya menggendong seorang bayi mungil, selain membawa belanjaan. Leeteuk jadi merasa sedikit bersalah sekaligus iba: wanita itu— _gadis,_ lebih tepatnya—terlihat sangat kerepotan. “Butuh bantuan, Nona? Ke mana kau akan pergi?”

“Ke arah dari mana Anda datang. Saya akan pulang sebentar lagi,” jawab wanita itu sopan, kemudian wajahnya bersemu merah, “dan... uhm... sebenarnya saya adalah seorang _nyonya,_ Tuan.”

“Oh?” Leeteuk melebarkan matanya karena terkejut, “Jadi, ini putra Anda?”

Wanita itu mengangguk lagi. “Tak perlu khawatir, Tuan. Adik saya menyertai di belakang. Ia akan membantu saya nanti. Terima kasih banyak atas tawarannya.”

Baru saja wanita itu mengatupkan bibirnya, terdengar suara cempreng dari kejauhan—yang Leeteuk yakini sebagai suara adik wanita yang ditabraknya.

“ _Eonni!_ ”

Seorang wanita muda lain yang lebih pendek dari wanita pertama, juga berambut lebih pendek, menepuk bahu wanita muda di hadapan Leeteuk. “Astaga, _Eonni,_ ke mana saja kau? Aku capek berkeliling untuk mencarimu dan Shao Zu! Kau—oh, siapa pria ini? Kenalanmu?” Wanita yang baru datang ini ‘mengerem mendadak’ mulutnya yang cerewet itu saat menyadari kehadiran Leeteuk.

“Ah, tidak. Kami bertubrukan tadi dan—“

“Hah?! Kau? Menubruk _eonni_ ku?”

Leeteuk tak tahu akan diapakan dirinya oleh wanita bawel ini. Bukan sesuatu yang baik, pasti.

“T-tapi aku sudah baik-baik saja... Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Pria ini bahkan menawarkan diri untuk menolongku membawa belanjaan,” sang kakak membela Leeteuk dengan ucapan yang begitu lembut, kontras dengan adiknya , “Ayo, kita pulang saja. Tuan, saya permisi dulu.”

Leeteuk mengangguk sambil meringis karena adik wanita yang ditubruknya masih sibuk ingin melabraknya. Heran juga, kenapa ada kakak-adik yang begitu kontras sifatnya? Satu hal lagi yang mengganjal di hati Leeteuk adalah mengenai wanita lembut yang tengah menggendong anak itu. Wanita itu pasti sudah menikah, walaupun usianya terlihat jauh lebih muda dari Leeteuk. Ia pasti memiliki suami, tetapi di mana pria sialan itu? Kenapa tidak mendampingi istrinya saat sang istri membutuhkan bantuan menjaga anaknya? Wanita itu sungguh wanita yang penyabar, masih sanggup menyuguhkan senyum untuk Leeteuk di saat dirinya sendiri menderita.

 _Belakangan ini, aku jadi suka ikut campur urusan orang,_ Leeteuk menyelipkan jemarinya di antara belantara rambut coklatnya, _Itu tidak baik, tidak baik. Ada pekerjaan lain yang harus kulakukan..._

_...tetapi dunia ini benar-benar sudah hancur dan harus diperbaiki._

***

“Baiklah, ini sudah satu bulan, Kibum.”

Leeteuk memutar tubuhnya kasar ketika mendengar kata-kata penuh penekanan itu. “Hankyung _-ssi_ , berapa kali harus saya katakan, jaga sopan-santun Anda terhadap Tuan Muda!”

“Persetan dengan tuan mudamu!” Han Geng tanpa ragu melontarkan kata-kata kasarnya, “Kontrakku dengannya sudah habis! Berikan apa yang aku inginkan, Kim Kibum!”

Kibum bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan dengan tenang menepuk bahu Leeteuk, kemudia bicara pada Han Geng. “Sesuai dengan kesepakatan kita, aku akan memberi apa yang kau inginkan, tetapi kau harus memberi apa yang kepolisian inginkan juga.”

 _Apa-apaan ini?,_ batin Leeteuk, sama sekali tak memiliki ide tentang apa yang dibicarakan Kibum dan Han Geng. Ia memandang Kibum, mengharap jawaban, tetapi Kibum menatapnya balik sambil tersenyum. “Leeteuk _-ssi_ , mau mengantar kami ke suatu tempat? Aku akan tunjukkan jalannya.”

“Tidak, Kibum, aku sudah muak dengan sikap manismu. Aku sudah menahan diri selama satu bulan untuk tidak membunuhmu, jadi bebaskan aku sekarang dan jauhkan orang itu dari hadapanku!” Han Geng menunjuk Leeteuk dengan geram. Leeteuk memicingkan matanya. Nada suaranya meninggi. “Satu bulan di sini tak ada artinya bagi Anda jika Anda masih bersikap tak lebih baik dari binatang. Minta maaf sekarang atau akan ada yang terluka, Hankyung _-ssi_!”

Brak!

Sama-sama terkejut, Leeteuk dan Han Geng menoleh pada meja kerja Kibum yang besar. Telapak tangan kanan Kibum ada di atas meja itu—jelas sekali bahwa Kibum baru saja menggebraknya. Pemuda itu tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Suasana dalam ruang kerja menjadi sangat dingin saat Kibum berjalan melewati Leeteuk dan Han Geng, menuju pintu.

“Leeteuk _-ssi_ , kau yang menyetir. Hankyung _-ssi_ , kau duduk di samping Leeteuk _-ssi_ nanti dan tunjukkan jalan ke tujuan kita.”

Tak ada sepatah kata terucap lagi. Dua pelayan di ruang kerja akhirnya mengikuti tuan mereka keluar ruangan.

***

**BERSAMBUNG**


	2. Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cerita sebelumnya] Han Geng adalah penjahat yang ditarik Kibum untuk menjadi pelayannya. Leeteuk sebagai kepala pelayan tidak menerimanya, tetapi ternyata, masuknya Han Geng ke Kediaman Kim merupakan bagian dari rencana Kibum yang tidak diketahui Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengemudikan mobil Kibum sesuai instruksi Han Geng. Selama itu, Leeteuk terus mencengkeram kemudi. Ia tak terima pria Cina itu menyuruh-nyuruhnya untuk belok kanan, belok kiri, terus hingga perempatan, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya. Memangnya siapa pria itu? Hanya Kibum yang berhak memerintah Leeteuk; ini menurut Leeteuk. Akan tetapi, ia tidak ingin menerima amarah Kibum seperti tadi sebelum berangkat, jadi ia tahan semua rasa tidak puasnya dalam hati saja.

 _Semuanya akan segera jelas. Mengapa kontrak ini terjadi, ke mana kami menuju, dan apakah Han Geng akan kembali ke penjara, semuanya akan segera jelas jika aku bersabar sedikit lagi._ Serangkaian kata itu terus diulang Leeteuk dalam benaknya untuk menguatkan dirinya.

Mobil hitam milik Kibum berhenti di depan sebuah _mansion_ yang cukup besar, walaupun tidak sebesar Kediaman Kim. _Mansion_ itu dijaga dengan ketat oleh beberapa _bodyguard_ berseragam. Hal ini cukup mengherankan karena lokasi mansion itu sudah cukup terlindung.

_Apakah orang-orang ini adalah sewaan Tuan Muda? Ada siapa di dalam sana; pejabat penting atau penjahat besar? Ataukah tempat ini sengaja diamankan untuk Tuan Muda dan Han Geng?_

Leeteuk, Han Geng, dan Kibum turun dari mobil. Barikade _bodyguard_ langsung membuka saat orang-orang berjas hitam itu melihat Kibum dan Leeteuk. Kibum dan Han Geng berjalan cepat melewati mereka, tak terlalu peduli pada kehadiran orang-orang itu. Berbeda dengan Leeteuk. Jujur, ia tak mengenali satupun _bodyguard_ itu, padahal jika benar mereka sewaan Kibum, Leeteuk biasanya langsung mengenali mereka. Ini membuat Leeteuk sedikit sakit hati.

_Sudah berapa banyak hal yang aku lewatkan? Kenapa Tuan Muda sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun tentang rencana ini padaku?_

Dan seperti film romantis, di mana para pemain punya kemampuan membaca pikiran pasangannya, Kibum berhenti, berjalan menuju Leeteuk, dan menggandeng tangan pelayannya itu. Tingkahnya (plus tinggi badannya yang memang kurang dari Leeteuk) membuatnya terlihat seperti adik kecil Leeteuk, padahal wajah minim ekspresinya juga tetap terpasang.

Ah, sudahlah. Leeteuk sepertinya cukup senang dengan perlakuan dari tuan kecilnya.

Pintu rumah terbuka. Tampak interior megah dan bersih dari rumah itu. Terdapat sebuah meja kecil di tengah ruang depan, ada vas keramik yang terisi mawar-mawar merah segar terletak di atasnya. Dua tangga memutar ‘membingkai’ ruang tengah di sisi kanan dan kiri, menambah keanggunan ruangan itu.

“Anda Kim Kibum, bukan?”

Telinga Leeteuk merasa familiar dengan suara ini, tetapi lupa di mana ia pernah mendengarnya. Barulah ketika si empunya suara menuruni tangga kiri, Leeteuk mengingatnya. Wanita berambut pendek itu adalah perempuan bawel yang hampir membunuh Leeteuk di pasar pagi.

_Bagaimana wanita itu bisa ada di sini?_

“Benar. Saya Kim Kibum,” Kibum membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu memperkenalkan dua pelayannya, “Ini kepala pelayan saya, Leeteuk, dan yang ini Han Geng, atau Hankyung. Saya yakin Sora _-ssi_ telah mengenal siapa Hankyung _-ssi_.”

_Sora? Jadi wanita ini bernama Sora?_

“Perkenalkan, ini Kang Sora. Dia polisi yang kutugaskan untuk memimpin pengamanan _mansion_ ini.” Kibum mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada Sora, yang mengagetkan Leeteuk dan Han Geng.

_Wanita cerewet itu ternyata adalah polisi khusus? Dan aku tak mengenalinya? Tuan Muda, apa saja yang Anda sembunyikan dariku?_

_Wanita ini... menjaga_ mansion _? Itu berarti dia juga menjaga—_

“Wah, pria tak sopan yang menabrak _Eonni,_ bukan?” Sora tertawa renyah, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Leeteuk seperti teman lama, “Santai, Tuan. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, apalagi kau kepala pelayan yang paling dihormati di Kediaman Kim. Mari bekerja sama!”

Kibum tertawa kecil. “Dia sangat mudah tegang, Sora _-ssi_. Harap maklum; Leeteuk _-ssi_ memikul tanggung jawab berat di pundaknya. Terlebih dengan ketidaktahuannya mengenai _rencana kita,_ pasti ada ganjalan besar di hatinya saat bertemu denganmu.”

“Oh, begitu? Aih, pria tak boleh sering tegang. Kau pernah dengar stroke, Leeteuk _-ssi_? Itu biasanya terjadi saat orang sedang stres dan mengalami tekanan darah tinggi. Kurasa pria lebih rentan mengalaminya!” Sora memperingatkan. Leeteuk mengiyakan sambil meringis kurang nyaman.

Kibum berdehem dan Sora langsung sadar sesuatu. “Oh, maaf, maaf. Harusnya aku mengantar kalian, ‘kan? Ya, ya, mari ikuti aku.”

Sora memimpin para pria menaiki tangga kanan, kemudian mereka berempat menyusuri lorong yang menghubungkan kedua tangga ruang depan. Di ujung lorong itu, ada sebuah pintu kayu eboni yang tertutup rapat. Pintu itu tampaknya jarang sekali dibuka-tutup, biarpun Leeteuk menduga usia pintu itu sudah puluhan tahun. _Mansion_ Kim kebanyakan sudah sangat tua, tetapi kondisinya masih terawat. Buktinya, saat Sora membuka pintu itu, tak terdengar derit sama sekali. Yang terdengar malah suara bayi, merengek sebentar karena kaget oleh hembusan angin sepoi yang tiba-tiba dari pintu yang terbuka. Leeteuk menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, tidak bisa melongok ke dalam karena di depannya ada Kibum.

_Anak siapa itu?_

“Hankyung _-ssi_ ,” Kibum menoleh pada Han Geng yang wajahnya sudah menegang, “sebelum memasuki ruangan ini, kau harus berjanji untuk memberikan keterangan yang kami, pihak kepolisian, butuhkan. Dengan membiarkanmu masuk, kami sudah membuktikan niat baik kami padamu. Kami berharap kau juga melakukan hal yang sama.”

“Aku berjanji.” sahut Han Geng, tampak berjuang keras mengendalikan satu dorongan dalam dirinya, entah apa. Kibum tersenyum, lalu memperlebar pintu ruangan itu.

“Selamat datang kembali di rumah.”

Leeteuk tak pernah melihat Han Geng begitu diam, kaku, dan ragu-ragu melangkah. Dia ingin maju sedikit saja untuk melongok ke dalam kamar dan mencari tahu apa yang membuat Han Geng begitu gugup.

“Han- _gege_. Syukurlah kau selamat. Tak sia-sia aku menunggu.”

Seorang wanita di dalam kamar berbicara dalam bahasa Cina. Leeteuk mengedipkan matanya agak lebih cepat, tak percaya dengan yang ia dengar. Suara ini adalah suara lembut wanita yang tak sengaja ditabraknya di pasar pagi.

Kibum mengisyaratkan pada Leeteuk dan Sora untuk masuk kamar.

Di dalam, Leeteuk mendapati Han Geng tengah terpaku di hadapan wanita muda cantik berpakaian serba putih. Wanita di pasar pagi itu masih menggendong putranya, begitu sabar dalam kesendiriannya. Wanita ini pulalah yang berhasil membuat Han Geng, sang ‘penjahat berhati dingin’ (demikian Leeteuk melabelinya), bertekuk lutut.

“Li-Li Yin? Kau selamat?”

“Tentu saja. Kim Kibum, dia—“

Kalimat Li Yin—wanita berpakaian serba putih itu—tak tuntas. Han Geng sudah memeluknya hangat, lembut, penuh kerinduan. Air mata sang penjahat mengalir, menggambarkan cintanya yang begitu banyak pada dua orang (bayi Li Yin juga dihitung) yang dipeluknya.

Leeteuk ternganga. Sora menekan rahang bawah Leeteuk ke atas. “Mukamu tak elit, Leeteuk _-ssi_.” candanya. Leeteuk tak mendengarnya karena sibuk memikirkan perubahan drastis Han Geng di hadapan Li Yin. Siapa dia? Adik Han Geng? Sahabat—bodoh, mana mungkin ada persahabatan di antara laki-laki dan perempuan yang berakhir dengan pelukan semesra tadi?

Kekasih... ya?

Tiba-tiba saja, Han Geng berlutut di hadapan Kibum dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sembari mengendalikan isakannya, Han Geng berucap, “Kim Kibum, terima kasih banyak sudah melindungi istri dan anakku. Sekali lagi terima kasih...”

Nah, Leeteuk, itu dia jawaban pertanyaanmu. Li Yin istri Han Geng dan bayi manis berambut jarang itu anaknya.

Eh? Istri dan anak?

“Berterima kasihlah pada Sora _-ssi_ juga. Dia yang pertama menemukan Riin _-ssi_ dan putramu.” kata Kibum, menyebut Li Yin dengan Riin. Sora mengusap kepala belakangnya. “Yah, eum... tak perlu berterima kasih padaku, Hankyung _-ssi_ , soalnya aku menemukan Riin _-ssi_ hanya karena aku kebetulan patroli...”

“Bisakah ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan istriku?”

Sora hendak menceritakan semuanya, tetapi Kibum menghentikannya. “Tanyakan langsung saja pada Riin _-ssi_. Apa yang dia katakan akan lebih meyakinkanmu daripada apa yang kami katakan.”

Han Geng berpaling kembali pada Li Yin. Ia berjongkok di depan istrinya itu, posisinya lebih rendah. “Apa yang terjadi padamu? Ah... apakah kau baik-baik saja kalau menceritakan hal ini? Aku yakin kau juga tak suka mengingatnya kembali.”

Keheranan Leeteuk tak berkesudahan. Bagaimana mungkin penembak jitu semacam Han Geng, yang dengan brutalnya merobek kulit Tuan Muda Kim yang berharga, yang hampir saja meletuskan kepala seorang gadis belia tak bersalah, yang melontarkan kata-kata menyakitkan tanpa merasa tak sopan, berubah begitu penyayang dan berhati-hati? Bagaimana pula Han Geng mendapatkan Li Yin yang begitu penyabar dan halus ini sebagai pendampingnya, padahal ia sendiri sangat kasar?

“Tak apa, _Gege_. Kim Kibum benar, aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Kuharap kau mempercayaiku seperti dulu.”

Han Geng menangkup dua tangan Li Yin dengan tangannya yang besar. “Pasti. Aku akan selalu percaya.”

***

_Han Geng tak pernah menerima takdirnya sebagai putra penjahat (rincinya: putra penyelundup senjata api tersukses di Cina). Bukan karena ia tak bisa membunuh; tidak, senjata api adalah mainan masa kanak-kanaknya. ‘Dor!’ adalah bunyi yang pertama kali ia dengar, dulu sekali saat ibunya tewas di tangan ayahnya karena hendak membawa Han Geng lari dari markas. Usia 6 tahun, ia sudah meledakkan jantung pemimpin organisasi musuh dan membuat ayahnya memonopoli bisnis penyelundupan senjata. Dirinya memiliki bakat untuk menjadi iblis, tetapi hatinya terus memberontak. Ia yakin ia disiapkan untuk hal lain yang lebih baik._

_Ternyata, Han Geng disiapkan oleh takdir untuk melindungi seseorang._

_Han Geng, yang saat itu berusia 23 tahun, membuka kamarnya pada suatu hari dan menemukan seorang gadis yang lima tahun lebih muda darinya di dalam. Tentu saja ini mengagetkannya, apalagi gadis itu tahu-tahu saja berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Yah, apa yang seorang pemuda pikirkan jika ia mendapati seorang gadis cantik,yang tubuhnya hanya terbalut kemeja kebesaran, tersudut di ranjang dengan tubuh penuh luka?_

_Mengobatinya, tentu saja. Apa yang kalian pikirkan?_

_Han Geng mendekati Li Yin, gadis pucat yang tersudut itu, dan menepuk sudut bibir Li Yin yang berdarah dengan sobekan lengan bajunya. Ia melakukan hal yang sama pada luka-luka Li Yin yang terlihat dari luar. Terakhir, ia mengusap air mata Li Yin dan refleks menarik tangannya. Pipi Li Yin tidak terluka, sehingga masih halus sekali seperti pualam. Sebagai penembak, Han Geng tak biasa memegang barang sehalus itu._

_“Maaf. Apa kau... takut kusentuh?” tanya Han Geng pada Li Yin. Ia sungguh khawatir akan merusak gadis di depannya. Yang ditanya mengangguk, untuk pertama kalinya berhasil mengakui ketakutannya akan lelaki, tidak, semua manusia. Li Yin, yang menjadi korban salah satu sindikat perdagangan orang, sering melihat korban-korban lain diperlakukan dengan sangat kejam.Karena itulah, ia terus menangis sunyi saat ia dilemparkan ke kamar ini sebagai barang belian ._

_Han Geng menjauh dan mencoba menyenangkan si gadis dengan tersenyum. Tulus. Untuk pertama kali._

_“Jangan takut. Aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu.”_

_Li Yin tak pernah percaya kata-kata semacam itu. Lelaki-lelaki seram di luar sana selalu mengatakan itu pada rekan-rekannya, tetapi pada akhirnya, mereka bertindak sangat mengerikan._

_Namun, kali ini, Li Yin percaya karena kata-kata itu diucapkan oleh Han Geng._

_“Siapa namamu?” tanya Han Geng setelah membantu Li Yin minum. Li Yin menyebutkan namanya dan entah kenapa jadi berdebar saat Han Geng bilang itu nama yang indah. Sungguh baik pemuda ini: sopan, lembut, ramah, dan tidak semena-mena. Ia membimbing Li Yin untuk membicarakan segala sesuatu, bukannya menguasai dan menyiksa Li Yin sepanjang malam._

_“Terima kasih banyak,_ Gege _. Terima kasih.” bisik Li Yin, malu-malu, dengan pipi yang basah, malam itu sebelum tidur di samping Han Geng. Gadis itu mengirimkan getaran yang sama, sehingga Han Geng tak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya saat tidur._

_“Aku akan membawamu pergi.”_

_Han Geng menepati janjinya. Setelah cukup lama mencari jalan untuk lepas dari ayahnya, Han Geng lepas, tetapi mata naga ayahnya sangat tajam._

_Hidup Han Geng dan Li Yin damai selama beberapa saat saja._

_Suatu sore, Han Geng mendapati ayahnya dan beberapa ‘kecoa’ di rumahnya, menyandera Li Yin._

_“Dia akan kulepaskan jika kau melakukan satu permintaan kami.”_

_Dan permintaan itu adalah menghabisi nyawa gadis Jung, pemilik mata violet paling indah di dunia. Mata gadis itu sangat langka dan mahal bagai_ amethyst _, lumayan jika dilelang. Pemasukan organisasi akan bertambah. Reputasi mereka di dunia bawah tanah akan meningkat.  Akan tetapi, siapa yang mau melakukan hal kotor macam itu? Organisasi tidak mau mengotori tangan mereka sendiri. Han Geng pun tak ingin. Sejak mengenal Li Yin, ia paham apa arti rasa iba—dan gadis Jung terdengar terlalu muda untuk mati. Li Yin tak menghendaki demikian pula. Sayang, nyawa Li Yin ada di ujung tanduk, dan Han Geng harus memutuskan._

_Gadis Jung-lah yang Han Geng korbankan nyawanya._

_Li Yin tak lelah membujuk Han Geng untuk melepaskan gadis Jung, tetapi Han Geng berkeras membunuh gadis itu. Gadis Jung harus pergi supaya ayah Han Geng bisa pergi juga dari kehidupan Han Geng, dan Li Yin tetap tinggal. Egois? Memang. Posisi Han Geng tidak mudah; bukan sepenuhnya salahnya jika ia jadi begitu. Toh, dalam hatinya, ia juga tidak benar-benar berniat membunuh. Organisasi menginginkan mata si gadis, jadi ya matanya saja yang diambil. Itu pola pikir Han Geng._

_Misi Han Geng gagal, sayangnya. Kim Kibum dan kepala pelayannya menjatuhkan Han Geng dalam penjara..._

_“Argh!!! Uhuk, uhuk!!! Sudah kubilang... ukh... aku tidak tahu!!!”_

_...dan serangkaian interogasi mematikan. Luka-luka di tubuh Han Geng yang dilihat Leeteuk itu ada karena interogasi ini._

_Kepolisian menginginkan informasi dari Han Geng mengenai sindikat penyelundup senjata api, tetapi Han Geng tidak mengatakan apapun. Keyakinannya adalah jika ia melindungi sindikat, sindikat akan melindungi istrinya (dan anaknya, yang saat itu masih dalam kandungan). Ia menahan semua siksaan dari sayatan, peluru, air yang menyita napasnya, apa saja, tetapi tidak ada informasi yang lolos dari bibirnya. Kepolisian jengah karena ia tidak juga mengaku dan meminta bantuan pada Kibum._

_Waktu kepolisian menghubungi Kibum sangat tepat._

_Selama Han Geng disiksa di penjara, Li Yin mati-matian menghindari anggota sindikat yang hendak membunuhnya. Jika Han Geng tidak membocorkan informasi, Li Yin menjadi yang pertama dicari untuk sumber informasi utama setelah Han Geng. Jika Han Geng membocorkan informasi, Li Yin akan tetap dicari untuk dilindungi dan tetap akan dimintai keterangan pula, merugikan sindikat. Keduanya bisa dihentikan jika Li Yin tewas—dan itulah yang membuat Li Yin, dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya, ‘terlempar’ pada Kang Sora malam itu. Sindikat kehilangan jejak Li Yin dan Sora langsung melaporkan semua keterangan dari Li Yin pada Kibum sehari sebelum kepolisian meminta bantuan Kibum dalam interogasi._

_“Bawa dia ke_ mansion _Kim. Buatkan pembebasan sementara untuknya.”_

 _Kibum memiliki senyum terpalsu di dunia ini, tetapi hatinya masih cukup bersih. Dia juga cukup cerdas untuk mengutak-atik situasi. Jadi, Kibum memancing Han Geng dengan Li Yin untuk melakukan interogasi, tetapi sebelumnya, dia butuh ‘persiapan’. Ia membuat situasi tampak sangat sulit bagi Han Geng (menjadi pelayan dadakan selama satu bulan dan seterusnya), tetapi di akhir cerita, Han Geng akan mendapat_ reward _yang besar sesuai perjanjian: istrinya (plus anaknya; sesuai perkiraan Kibum, dalam rentang kurang dari satu bulan sejak penangkapan Han Geng, Li Yin melahirkan). Li Yin akan menceritakan apa yang diperbuat sindikat padanya selama Han Geng tidak ada. Han Geng akan jadi sangat percaya pada Kibum dan membenci sindikat. Dengan keadaan keluarganya yang sudah diamankan Kibum, maka Han Geng akan memaparkan semua yang Kibum (dan kepolisian) ingin ketahui._

***

“Bagaimana?” Kibum tersenyum lagi, “Kau mempercayai istrimu, bukan? Sindikat mengabaikanmu dan mementingkan diri mereka sendiri. Nah, kau lebih dari siap untuk memberi keterangan tentang mereka saat ini, kurasa.”

Han Geng berdiri. Guris-guris air mata di pipinya lenyap, mungkin menguap karena api kemarahannya.

“Aku siap memberi keterangan.”

***

Sindikat penyelundupan senjata api itu hancur. Han Geng masih ditahan atas percobaan pembunuhan, tetapi baik Han Geng maupun Li Yin tidak mempermasalahkannya. Mereka masih bertemu pada jam besuk. Anak mereka tumbuh dengan sehat. Ketiganya aman di bawah pengamanan polisi dan Kibum. Bukan _ending_ yang sempurna, tetapi cukup baik bagi Kibum.

Dan Leeteuk.

“Kau percaya dengan zona abu-abu?” tanya Kibum pada Leeteuk, suatu hari dalam perjalanan menuju kantor polisi, “Cahaya dan kegelapan selalu berbatas tidak jelas. Hankyung _-ssi_ berada di batas itu. Menurutku, dia masih pantas mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki diri.”

Leeteuk tak menyangkal. Jika Han Geng benar iblis, ia tak akan bisa lembut dalam menangani adonan _cheesecake_ , meletakkan poci teh tanpa suara, menahan amarah selama satu bulan, juga memperlakukan wanita dengan begitu penuh cinta.

“Yang aku hargai dari Hankyung _-ssi_ adalah kesetiaan dan kasih sayangnya,” Kibum menyangga dagunya dengan punggung tangan, lalu memandang keluar jendela, “Li Yin dan—ah, siapa nama anak itu?—Shao Zu? Ya, Li Yin dan Shao Zu benar-benar beruntung memiliki pelindung yang begitu loyal dan pengasih, tetapi juga tangguh.”

Leeteuk merasa Kibum akan mengganti kepala pelayan di Kediaman Kim.

“Jangan gila. Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan,” Kibum tertawa, “Hankyung _-ssi_ pandai membuat _cheesecake_ dan menembak musuh-musuhku, tetapi _macaroon_ nya hambar, hatinya terlalu putih untuk jadi pembunuh orang jahat, dan sikapnya kurang memenuhi standar perilaku seorang kepala pelayan Kim. Kau harus tetap di sini, Leeteuk _-ssi_.”

Tanpa sadar, Leeteuk menghembuskan napas lega. “Pasti, Tuan Muda. Saya akan selalu melayani Anda.”

“’Selalu’?” Kibum lagi-lagi jahil, ketularan temannya yang bangsawan Cho itu, “Kau akan mati, pria tua, mana mungkin selalu ada di _mansion_ untukku? Selain itu, kalau kau terus melayaniku, kau akan susah punya anak dengan Kang Sora!”

Glk! Leeteuk mengerem mendadak mendengar nama Kang Sora. “A-apa maksud Tuan Muda?”

“Apanya?” Kibum memasang wajah _innocent_ , “Maksudku, nanti, aku akan menemui Hankyung _-ssi_. Kau temani saja Kang Sora sampai aku kembali.”

“Oh...”

Kibum tersenyum miring saat Leeteuk mengangguk kosong. _Pria ini polos sekali,_ pikir jenius muda itu _._

Sesampainya di kepolisian, Leeteuk hanya berbicara sebentar dengan Kang Sora. Kibum tahu pria itu butuh awalan, tidak bisa mendadak, jadi ia mengajak Leeteuk menemui Han Geng dulu.

“Saya kira minyak dan air tidak akan bisa bercampur.” canda Han Geng, terdengar lebih tulus dan menerima Leeteuk.

“Yang berbeda belum tentu berpisah. Kutub utara dan selatan magnet malah tarik-menarik, Anda tahu itu, bukan?” Leeteuk menanggapi. Keduanya tertawa, melupakan permusuhan yang sudah berakhir.

“Bagaimana Kediaman Kim, Leeteuk _-ssi_? Saya dengar ada beberapa staf muda yang mengacau di kebun.”

“Mereka hanya perlu pembiasaan. Lebih baik kalau Anda yang mendisiplinkan mereka. Saya sering merasa diacuhkan.”

“Buku-buku manajemen remaja banyak sekali di pasaran. Anda bisa minta saran peresensi baru.”

Leeteuk menghembuskan napas panjang. “Peresensi baru ini juga masih muda sekali. Dia akan merekomendasikan buku yang menguntungkan dirinya sendiri nanti. Saya rasa saya benar-benar butuh orang tua untuk mendidik staf-staf muda ini.”

“Koki Ahn sudah punya cucu. Anda bisa—“

“Tidak,” sahut Leeteuk, tergelak, “maksud saya, Anda. Anda sudah menjadi orang tua, bukan?”

“Anak saya masih belum bisa mengacau seperti staf-staf baru Anda, Leeteuk _-ssi_. Lagipula,” binar di mata Han Geng meredup, “entahlah... saya merasa belum menjadi orang tua. Saya bahkan tak yakin dapat mendampingi anak saya melalui masa remaja.”

Leeteuk ingin mengerti perasaan Han Geng, tetapi sangat sulit. Ia sendiri belum punya anak.

“Daripada itu,” Han Geng tersenyum kembali, “kenapa tak coba menjadi ayah, Leeteuk _-ssi_? Rasanya sangat menyenangkan memiliki putra.”

Leeteuk melirik polisi wanita yang sedang mengetik laporan beberapa meter di belakangnya dan jadi malu sendiri.

“Dia punya lesung pipit yang cukup dalam juga, sama seperti milik Anda. Ada baiknya langsung dihampiri.”

“Anda pernah mengatakan soal pengendali jiwa,” sahut Leeteuk, tak ingin meneruskan pembicaraan bertopik Kang Sora lagi, “Saya rasa untuk sementara ini, Tuan Muda saja yang jadi pengendali jiwa saya. Kesetiaan saya masih ada padanya, belum untuk yang lain-lain.”

“Kim Kibum menunggu putra Anda pula,” goda Han Geng, membuat Leeteuk panas, “Tuan muda Anda itu membutuhkan seseorang yang cerdas untuk mendampinginya. Pelayan yang bisa meneruskan keahlian seorang Park dalam Kediaman Kim. Di samping itu, terlepas dari kebutuhan tuan muda Anda, yang jauh lebih membutuhkan putra adalah Anda sendiri.”

“Anda membuat persoalan ini seolah darurat.”

“Memang. Masalah keturunan ini penting, tidak boleh dilupakan. Putra Andalah pengendali jiwa Anda yang sesungguhnya. Penerus Anda. Kebanggaan Anda. Bukti keandalan Anda sebagai pendidik dan pemimpin. Bertahun-tahun sebagai kepala pelayan tidak akan memberikan prestise yang dimiliki seorang ayah.”

Kadang, Leeteuk heran bagaimana pria Cina yang setahun lebih muda darinya ini bisa menjadi penjahat.

“Saya akan pikirkan ini matang-matang sebelum memulai. Terima kasih atas pendapat Anda, Hankyung _-ssi_. Kuharap Shao Zu bisa tumbuh jadi anak yang baik untuk Anda.”

“Terima kasih kembali. Sampaikan salam saya untuk Shao Zu, juga istri saya.”

Leeteuk mengangguk. Tanpa dibilang pun, ia akan melakukannya. Kerinduan seorang suami dan ayah merupakan bagian dari seni mencintai dalam sebuah keluarga. Tak peduli apakah sang kepala keluarga adalah penembak jitu, jenius yang sering dimintai bantuan kepolisian, kepala pelayan, malaikat, atau iblis sekalipun. Mereka, para pria ini, masih memiliki perasaan dan bisa memutuskan yang terbaik untuk anggota keluarga yang mereka pimpin, itulah yang penting.

“Leeteuk _-ssi_ , saya mengambil libur Jumat ini,” Sora mencegat Leeteuk sebelum Leeteuk meninggalkan kantor polisi, “Mau makan siang bersama?”

Leeteuk menoleh pada Kibum, tetapi Kibum mengibaskan tangannya cuek. “Ya, ya, cuti sehari dua hari tak masalah bagiku.”

Leeteuk tertawa kecil, lalu berpaling pada Sora. “Baiklah, Sora _-ssi_. Anda saja yang tentukan tempatnya. Saya tak akan membawa uang lebih, jadi persiapkan dompet Anda.”

Sora menggeleng-geleng dalam gelaknya. “Saya akan minta Kibum _-ssi_ menggaji Anda lebih awal, kok.”

Kang Sora mungkin tidak selembut Li Yin, tetapi Leeteuk bisa membayangkan Sora menjadi ibu.

Dan dia menjadi ayah.

***

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> *dying* Ini apa, sih? Sumpah ya absurd banget... Berhubung bikinnya juga mepet deadline, jadinya agak kurang tertata, fokusnya juga melebar. Tapi intinya dapet ‘kan? Bahwa manusia itu nggak mutlak baik atau buruk dan selalu ada pengampunan? Agak boros kata sih, mungkin kebawa perasaan habis baca karya-karya abad 19, kayak punyanya Louisa Mat Alcott. Plus kebawa emosi gara-gara anak SuJu, yang lagi aktif, yang hiatus, maupun yang keluar, nggak nikah-nikah juga!!  
> Stop this. Mind to review? Untuk improvement saya pribadi. Maaf kalau misalnya nggak dibales, tapi saya sungguh menghargai comment yang masuk ^^


End file.
